


The Spotted Bracelet

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Humor, M/M, Story: The Adventure of the Speckled Band, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Holmes and Watson read the post.





	The Spotted Bracelet

It was another splendid spring morning in Sussex and the sun was streaming into our little stone cottage. Holmes and I were sorting through the previous days post. Unlike our typical days in Baker Street, I usually received a larger number of letters than Holmes. Most of my correspondence was forwarded from my literary agent, Dr. Conan Doyle. 

Holmes had finished reading his letters and was in the process of lighting his pipe. He looked up as I started chuckling. 

"Well, Holmes, would you believe that my overly romanticized literary flights of fancy have become required reading in America? Or at least, in one American classroom."

"Watson, I've already addressed that comment as being erroneous and ..."

I dismissed his apology with a wave of my hand and continued reading the letter from the teacher who had assigned my work. 

Holmes, after retrieving his spectacles from the mantel, took the opportunity to unfold a bright yellow paper and began reading the message aloud. 

"Dear Dr. Watson, My name is Emily Williams. I am 9 and a quarter years old. Our class read The Spotted Bracelet." 

At this, my companion dropped the letter from his view and could not stop a chuckle from escaping. With as much control as he could muster, he said with an exhale "this does not bode well for the literary prowess of the next generation of Americans." 

I snatched the letter and continued reading it aloud. "My teacher told us that you cannot train snakes with milk and that there is no such thing as Indian Swamp Adder. I told my teacher she is wrong and that Mr. Holmes is right because he is always right." 

"As you see, Watson, I will continue my uneasiness about the next generation’s reasoning powers."

"Don't be so harsh on her, after all, she did hear it from the best and wisest man I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend who is first time canon reader and doesn’t quite get the names of the short stories correct. The story was inspired by one of the title mistakes.


End file.
